A Dragon's Tail
by ArchAngelMikey
Summary: A quick collaborative Anne x Grea romance/smut set during episode 7 of the Mysteria Friends anime. Please enjoy.


**Author's note: This is a quick lesbian romance fanfiction based upon the Mysteria Friends anime. This is a collaborative work between myself and an irl friend of mine who goes by the pen name "Astronomiae." We wrote this while we were on a business trip, and very bored, so please don't take it too seriously, it's just some fun, sexy head canon from a couple weebs.**

**Usual disclaimers: Neither I nor my co-writer own any of the works presented in this story. All characters and rights belong to their respective owners. All names, persons, and characters in this story are fictitious, any similarities to real persons, living or dead, are coincidental and unintentional. This story contains sexual conduct and themes, and is not intended for children or those who dislike lemons/smut. This is a yuri fanfic so if you're into that, please enjoy.**

Grea took the books from her classmate and wrote down the book numbers and name of the student who returned them. She sighed; library duty wasn't very hard, it was just tedious. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation run up her tail, into her back, giving her a brief wave of pleasure. "Hya!" She let out a squeak, blushing a little from both the touch and her embarrassment, as her voice echoed through the silent library. Someone touched her tail, one of the most sensitive parts of her body, and though she'd never admit it, she actually liked it when it got touched.

People looked as she yelped, and she bowed in apology for disturbing everyone, blushing even more from embarrassment. She turned around to see Anne, her best, and only, friend crouched down with a finger poised a couple inches from her tail. Anne smiled mischievously, "Anne! I've told you before not to do that!" She scolded her friend, doing her best to sound upset.

Anne jumped up, "Hehe, thanks for helping me with library duty, Grea." Another blush bloomed on Grea's cheeks. They continued their work dutifully, and Anne eventually found a book about dating advice for women. She read it, amused at the fact that there was a "genuine" love potion in the back of the book.

"The best way to get a man is to be assertive… Assertive huh?" Anne read aloud, looking at the potion and giggling, "I wonder if this works on girls?" She wondered out loud. Grea looked at her out of the corner of her eye, but decided not to say anything, and continued jotting down the returned book numbers.

While they worked, Anne constantly found herself glancing at Grea, and more specifically, her tail. She was oddly enraptured by it's unconscious swaying, serpentine movements as Grea went about her duties, softly humming to herself. "_Hmm… I wonder what it would feel like if…" _Anne began thinking of lewd things, giggling and blushing as she spoke up and said, "Hey, Grea, would your cute little tail grow back if it were to get cut off?"

"What!? I-I'm not a lizard!" Grea answered, embarrassed yet again by such a question. "It… wouldn't…"

They went about their duties for the next hour or so. After a while, Anne noticed that she and Grea were now the only ones in the library, everyone else having left for the day by now.

Anne wandered the shelves until she found Grea re-shelving some of the returned books. "...Hey, Grea, let's play hide and seek!"

"What? Uh… Ok, but I get to hide first." Grea said.

"Oh. O-Okay!" Anne ran back to the front desk and started counting...

"...98, 99, 100!" Anne uncovered her eyes and looked around, "Grea! Are you ready!?" No response, as expected. Hehe, good. Grea could try to be sneaky, but if Anne knew Grea - and she did! - then she wouldn't be any harder to find than a dragon in a cave!

Singing her best friend, and secret crush's, name as she walked around the reading area of the library, she let her lips stretch into an excited smirk. She glanced behind bookshelves and other doors inside the library, pursing her lips as the clock ticked on.

Okay, maybe Grea was better at hide and seek than she thought… Perhaps Anne was just ignoring how genius she was? Of course she wouldn't hide in such obvious places! Grea was the smartest girl she knew, it was insulting to her to assume she would hide like a child!

Her vigor renewed, she jumped into a room with a resounding "Grea!", only for silence and an empty space to answer her call. "..." She sighed and walked back out, slouching down as the time without Grea weighed on her shoulders.

Maybe the dragonborn princess didn't want to play such a kid game and left to avoid hurting her feelings? But that wasn't like Grea, she wasn't the kind of person to do something like that.

She found herself back in the center lobby, her eyes looking around with little hope of finding her crush. "Grea?" She called out, voice faking the ease she didn't feel. "Grea, my darling!" She looked around, attempting to tease Grea out. "Seriously, if you don't come out, I'm leaving!" Still there was no response. "Greaaaa!" She finally cried out louder, her voice echoing through the empty library. She wasn't expecting any response, either Grea was way better at hiding than Anne gave her credit for, or she really had just left without telling Anne.

Anne slumped down in front of the desk, burying her face between her knees, defeat and rejection causing self-loathing thoughts to form within her head. Was she too pushy or needy? Did she really annoy Grea to the point that she would just dip out of spending time with her? Did Grea even like Anne in the same way that Anne liked her? Probably not, she's never-

"Anne?" Anne's head twitched a little as soon as she heard the voice of the person she loved. Grea descended from the ceiling, standing in front of her. She had been hiding within the huge orrery made up of gears and cogs suspended in the main lobby. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Grea asked, concerned.

Anne shot up and embraced her best friend, burying her face into the tall dragon-girl's chest. Anne began crying and sniffling, the sounds of her relief caused Owen to peek his head up from behind the desk he was resting behind, about twenty feet away, to ensure that his charge was alright. "Um…" Grea wasn't sure what she should do in such a situation.

Anne lifted her face to locked her teary eyes on Grea's beautiful maroon ones. "Grea… I found you." Anne nuzzled her face into Grea and squeezed her tightly. Grea's tail and wings shot out in shock as her friend did this, her cheeks turning red from the display of affection. For some reason she didn't mind it nearly as much as she probably should.

"Right… Um, do you want to go home now?"

"Mhm." They proceeded out of the library, walking side by side, Owen trailing a few feet behind them.

"It looks like it's still raining," Grea observed, looking out to the courtyard.

"It is," Anne replied, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"We'll get wet," Grea continued.

"We will, but I don't mind," Anne replied, a smirk forming on her lips and a blush on her cheeks as more lewd thoughts entered her mind. There was a strange tension between them as they walked back to the dorm building. Eventually they reached Anne's room, and rather than simply say goodbye and move on to her own room, this time Grea stood there at Anne's door, fidgeting awkwardly.

Owen moved to his usual spot beside her door, where he would stand guard for the night. Anne looked at her crush, "Do you need something, Grea?" She asked as she unlocked her room.

"U-Um… well, I… I'm sorry for making you think that I left you. I didn't mean to upset you. So, I thought that, to make it up to you I'd…" Anne eagerly waited for her to continue, hoping and praying that Grea would say what Anne desperately wanted her to say. "I'd… H-have a sleepover with you."

By this point Grea was blushing severely, clutching onto her skirt nervously as she looked away in embarrassment. Anne's eyes and mouth opened wide as she grabbed Grea's hand and drug her into the room, while giggling and saying "That's the best apology ever, Grea! We're gonna have so much fun!"

"A-Anne! W-Wait! You don't have to be so-!" Anne slammed the door behind them. Owen leaned against the wall, shaking his head as he thought about all the horrible things Anne was going to do to Grea now that she finally had a friend to have a sleepover with. He remembered the burning sensation in his arms as he had to carry dozens of bags of clothes that Anne had picked out for Grea to wear during one of her forays into the town.

Grea, meanwhile, had a deep feeling that she was going to come to regret her spontaneous decision to sleepover with Anne. Her darkest secret would be revealed… It would be excruciating indeed.

Anne was buzzing with excitement as she pulled out her matching pajamas, shoving the specially fit for dragonborn princesses pair into said princess's arms. She grabbed her own, a large smile on her face as she beamed at her bestie and crush. Hide and seek was so totally worth it.

Grea went into Anne's changing room to figure out how to put the bear pajamas on, and Anne had to resist the overwhelming urge to peek in on her. She knew that if she embarrassed Grea too much, then she might never have another sleepover again. Anne quickly undressed and threw on her own set of pajamas and waited for her beloved to return to her. Grea looked her onesie up and down, front and back, devising a plan of attack for getting it on. Having to accommodate for her wings and tail meant that it took her longer to get dressed in most cases than just about anyone else.

After several minutes of giddy excitement on Anne's part, Grea returned to Anne's main room and stood still, waiting for Anne's reply. Personally, Grea thought the outfit looked ridiculous on her, with her wings, tail, and horns poking out of strategically placed holes in the plush cloth. She looked like some freak of nature, a horrible failed alchemy experiment that resulted in some human-bear-dragon hybrid. But to Anne, she looked like the cutest thing in the world.

"Grea! You look so adorable!" Anne said as she rushed over and hugged her, taking in the warmth and softness of the pajamas. Anne was so excited at the idea that she was actually having a sleepover with her best friend/potential love interest that she even lifted Grea off the ground a few inches and shook her a bit. Grea was surprisingly light considering her height relative to Anne, and her extra appendage.

Grea's face was completely red by this point, "D-Do you really think so? It isn't… too much?" She asked, her tail reflexively extending from Anne squeezing her abdomen.

Anne set her down and beamed at her, "Nope! You're so cute I could just eat you ou- u-up! Up! Hehehe."

"I… probably wouldn't taste… very good."

"What does dragon meat taste like anyway?"

"D-Don't ask me! I've never tried it."

"Well then, let's see…" Anne reached down and grabbed Grea's tail, her hands trailing along it as she pulled it up toward her.

"Aah!" Grea let out a slightly erotic gasp as she once again felt a shock of pleasure travel up her back. "Anne, w-wait…" she whispered. Anne didn't hear her and continued to run her hands up towards the tip. Grea started feeling a strange heat in her nether region, her underwear suddenly became damp. "Anne! P-Please, it… I feel…" she started holding onto Anne, her legs suddenly weak.

Anne stopped, her hands about four inches from the very tip of Grea's tail, the tip itself only a few inches from her mouth. "Grea, is your tail really that sensitive?" She asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"Does it hurt?" Anne lessened her grip slightly.

"N-No, it…" Grea was panting, "It feels…" She couldn't finish her statement, there was no way she could tell her friend that it actually felt amazing when her tail was touched like this.

Anne smiled devilishly, understanding exactly what was going on, both of their heads resting on each other's shoulders. She gave a quick stroke up and down the very tip of Grea's tail, eliciting a squeak and a shudder from the beautiful dragon. "Hehe."

Anne started stroking over and over, effectively giving Grea's tail a handjob, warmth and pleasure building up within her as well from the erotic actions she was performing. "A-A-A-Anne! W-Wait! Anne! It… I feel, it's so good! Wait! Anne! Something… Something…!" Grea felt a surge of intense pleasure and happiness welling up inside her, especially her groin. She panted and trembled while Anne supported her, and finally Anne took Grea's tail and put it in her mouth, it was tasteless and scaly, but Anne knew Grea would like this. She ran her tongue around in circles, coating Grea's tail in saliva.

Grea was sent over the edge, she felt her hips bucking and moving on their own as something started leaking from her womanly parts. She closed her eyes and was about to scream, but suddenly she found something clamped over her mouth. Grea opened her eyes to find Anne's face filling her vision, their lips connected and interlocked. Grea gave a muffled scream into Anne's mouth, both of them holding tightly to each other as Grea came down from her high.

Anne wanted this amazing feeling to last forever, but she finally released Grea, suddenly feeling guilty about what she did. "I'm sorry, Grea, I-I should've asked you before I-"

"Anne…" Grea interrupted her, a serious look on her face. "What do you think about me?"

"What do I-? I…" Anne suddenly found it hard to speak, being interrogated by those piercing red eyes. "I… I like you." She mumbled, tears formed in her eyelids. "I'm sorry, I should've asked you if you were even into girls or if you liked me too before I did that, I just- You're so cute and pretty and sweet-"

Grea blushed and gave a shy smile as she interrupted Anne, "I like you too."

Anne's heart jumped up her throat. "Huh?" Her green eyes widened slightly.

"You're the only person who's ever tried to understand me or be friends with me. Most people are scared of me, but you go out of your way to help me and- and make me happy. I'll… stay with you as long as you want."

They both stood frozen for a minute, holding each other. Neither of them knew what to do in the current situation. Anne looked out the window, it was pitch black outside by now. "I guess we should go to bed then." Anne suggested. Grea gave a little "mm" of agreement.

Anne cleared her unfinished books off her bed, and they both crawled under the covers. Anne realized that this would be the first time in a while that she slept under the covers. In the past she would simply fall asleep on top of her comforter while studying late into the night. Tonight, though, she would indulge herself in the warmth and comfort of both Grea and her comforter.

With a tiny yawn, Anne snuggled up next to Grea, making the dragon girl blush at the contact. With their faces this close together, it was impossible for Anne not to notice. The human princess smirked, amused at her best friend's shyness. Even after the prior events she was still the same Grea, which Anne adored.

Something slithered up her back, making Anne shiver and squeak at the feeling. Grea turned away, cheeks aflame with an intense blush as her tail wrapped around both of them.

"This is why I said no every time…" She mumbled, fidgeting from the situation. Pressed between Grea and her tail, Anne struggled to keep her adoration at a socially acceptable level. With metaphorical hearts in her eyes, Anne pressed her face into the other girl's neck, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Grea… You're too cute," replied Anne, both girls adorning their own blushes. After several minutes of dozing, listening to each other's breathing, neither of the girls found that they could fall asleep. Anne was feeling flushed over her whole body, and she noticed that Grea's neck was damp with sweat. "Grea, are you hot?" Anne asked.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, it's the pajamas." Grea said.

"We should probably take them off, before we overheat." The two girls separated, and removed their matching pajamas, both of them were now in their undergarments. "These were so cute, too." said Anne sadly, annoyed.

"They'll be a lot better in wintertime." Grea remarked.

"Mhm. Now, what else is there…" Anne looked around for her nightgown, and also something for Grea to wear.

"A-Anne, I don't mind if we're just in our underwear. You don't need to ruin one of your shirts for me, I normally sleep like this anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. And we'd just have the same problem as before if we put on different clothes."

Anne thought about that for a moment, the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Grea wearing nothing but her underwear was definitely appealing, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself in that situation. She decided to go along with it for Grea's sake, not wanting to make the situation more awkward by making Grea think that she was just some horny teenager. She and Grea crawled back under the covers, snuggling up to each other once more. "G-Grea?... I, I'm sorry for um, kissing you earlier."

"It's ok, Anne, I told you that I like you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I feel like I forced it out of-"

Grea suddenly leaned forward and gave Anne a quick peck on the lips, silencing her. She looked away, cheeks about the same color as her hair as she said, "There. N-Now we're even."

Anne was frozen in place for a moment. That brief contact felt amazing, but she wanted more. Anne slowly started inching her face towards Grea's. The dragon girl said nothing, didn't resist at all, as the princess came closer and closer. Anne closed her eyes as her face and lips came within a couple inches of Grea's, but suddenly she felt something scaly on her lips.

Anne opened her eyes to see the tip of Grea's tail between their lips. There was a weird light in Grea's eyes that she had never seen before. "...uh-" Anne started, but then Grea grabbed her shoulders, gently but firm, and rolled her over, getting on top of her and tossing the blanket off them. "G-Grea!"

"Hmm?" Grea's tail slid down Anne's lips and neck, and pulled her bra down, fully exposing her C cup breasts. Anne quickly moved to cover herself but Grea took her hands and moved them to her back.

"W-Wait a second! We can take things a little slower!" This was a new side of Grea that Anne had never seen before, and though a little scared, Anne was very excited to see where this would go. She started undoing Grea's bra.

"Slower? We've been friends for how long now?" Grea smiled almost menacingly, "And you've been teasing me the entire time. I'd say that's pretty slow."

Anne finally undid the clasp on Grea's bra, and it slid off her shoulders, revealing her wonderful D cup breasts. The dragon girl lowered her body, pressing her chest against the princess's. Grea's tail continued down, tickling Anne's stomach, until it hooked her panties and pulled them down slightly. She gasped as she felt the fabric move and expose her most sensitive area. "Uh...uh…" Anne could barely speak.

"If you want me to stop, just say so." Grea said as she paused her tail, her now fiery eyes gazed straight into Anne's soul. Anne said nothing, only stared into Grea's eyes. "I remember you saying that my tail got fatter at some point. Would you like to see just how fat it is?" Anne's eyes widened even more as Grea moved her tail…

...Owen put the small flask of water back into his pocket. He pushed off of the wall and paced back and forth in front of princess Anne's door to keep himself awake, idly unsheathing his sword a couple inches and resheathing it to give his hands something to do.

"GK-GAH!" He heard a cry of pain coming from inside the princess's room, unmistakably that was her voice. What? How could someone get past him? Did they come in through her window? Teleportation? Owen burst through the door, almost breaking it. "Princess!" He yelled as he drew his sword, looking around, ready to either defend or avenge his liege.

Everyone froze as he saw them. The princess and the dragon girl. Both of them, naked on the bed. Grea's tail was… inside the princess. They were panting and looking at him, shocked. All three of them started turning red. "O...wen." Anne mumbled.

"Your Highness." Owen replied, his eyes flicking from one girl to the other, then to the area on their bodies where the most interesting act was happening. It took him a moment to understand what was going on, for a second he wanted to attack Grea, thinking that maybe she was trying to hurt the princess, but he then saw an emotion in their eyes behind the shock, and understood. "I… I apologize, forgive me." He backed out of the room and closed the door.

It took Anne and Grea a good minute to move again once Owen retreated. Grea got off Anne and they covered themselves up, more embarrassed than they had ever been before and probably will be again. "Maybe you're right, Anne, we should wait to do that." Grea mumbled.

"Mhm…" The human girl replied with as much apprehension, then she smiled. "But we can still do this." Anne hugged Grea and buried her face into the warm dragon girl's bare chest. "I love you, Grea."

Grea smiled as well. "I love you too, Anne." Grea stroked Anne's hair as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

...The next morning, Anne opened her eyes as the morning sun peeking through her curtains hit them. She lifted her head and brushed her now-unruly hair out of her eyes. Grea wasn't in bed with her, but she was still naked. Was that some erotic dream? Did Grea leave during the night from embarrassment? More thoughts like this surged through the princess's mind.

"Grea…" Anne mumbled longingly.

"Oh, you're awake." Anne turned her head to see Grea standing at the door of her bed, wearing her usual clothes, a tray in her hands. "I made you tea, I was about to wake you."

It took every bit of strength Anne had to not show any undo excitement at the fact that Grea was still in her room. Grea handed Anne a cup, and Anne had an idea, "Ooh! Here!" She clinked her teacup with Grea's. "Here's to our first sleepover!" Both girls smiled and finished their tea.

"I'll wait for you outside." Grea said as she got up and walked out, allowing Anne to get ready in peace. She stood a little awkwardly outside her lover's room with Owen. "I apologize for… the display last night." She said to the paladin after several minutes of slight tension.

Owen scoffed in laughter. "Do not worry, your highness, I knew about all potential risks when I accepted this position... But, I will admit, for a moment I thought I would be a shining knight saving the princess from a mighty dragon."

Grea's face and tail became the same shade of red as she smiled at Owen's humor. After a minute, there was a sudden scream from inside Anne's room. Grea and Owen both took a single step to see what was wrong, when Anne burst out of her room. "Grea! It's Thursday! We're gonna be late for Divination!" She yelled as she took the dragon girl's hand and ran down the hall towards class with her new girlfriend in tow and personal guard running close behind her.


End file.
